Blog użytkownika:CzarnyKiciuś/Horror Marinette - Biały Kot...
Witam was wszystkich serdecznie! Mam dla was nowe opko: 1. Będzie 7 rozdziałów i ani jednego więcej 2. Wszystkie wpisy będą tutaj 3. To nie tak dokładnie chodzi o horror, że będzie się dziać coś złego... (znaczy trochę będzie...) A dobra tam, wyjaśni się w opku 4. Przy każdym rozdziale będzie dedyk dla osoby, która to pierwsza skomentuje (jestem zła, hahaha) 5. Może, ale nie musi, być polsatowo. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ ''- Czarny Kocie, mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Dam ci moc, abyś mógł zdobyć serce Biedronki, ale musisz mi oddać miracula swoje i jej... Przyjmujesz układ?'' ''- Nie, Kocie!!! Nie zgadzaj się!!!'' ''- Tak, Władco Ciem... Przyjmuję układ.'' ''- Nie, Kocie, proszę nie!!!'' ''- Doskonale... Od dzisiaj jesteś Biały Kot. Teraz możesz zdobyć serce Biedronki!'' ''- Kocie! Jak ty mogłeś?! Dobrze wiesz, że takiego cię na pewno nie pokocham!'' ''- Ty i tak nigdy mnie nie kochałaś! Zawsze mnie odrzucałaś! Nawet nie pozwoliłaś mi powiedzieć ci, co do ciebie czuję!'' ''- Kocie...'' - Marinette!!! Obudź się wreszcie! - Co? Och, Tikki, miałam straszny sen... - Co ci się śniło? - Że Czarny Kot został opętany przez akumę... - Marinette... Musisz temu zapobiec. Kot nie może stać się złoczyńcą! - Ale jak? - Po prostu go pilnuj, dobrze? - Dobrze Tikki... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I to był taki początek. Jutro część dalsza. I nie zmienię zdania!!! Hejcia!!! Trochę jestem smutna dzisiaj. Ale i tak będę to pisać. Będzie Marichat, bo mi poprawia humor (a komu nie?). I dedyk dla Juleczkalubikoteczka - brawo, byłaś pierwsza! I (p) dla Olfik21! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ ''- Ty mnie nigdy nie kochałaś Biedronko! Zawsze mnie odrzucałaś! Już mi na tobie nie zależy!'' ''- Czarny Kocie, proszę, walcz z tym! To nie jesteś ty!'' ''- Nie jestem Czarnym Kotem! Jestem Białym Kotem! I mam lepszy pomysł na to, żebyś mi oddała miraculum! Zrobisz to sama, z własnej woli! A dopóki go nie oddasz, będzie cierpiała osoba, którą znasz! Na przykład... Ta dziewczyna, Marinette!'' ''- Kocie, proszę nie rób tego!'' ''- Zrobię to! Ciebie i tak nigdy nie pokonam! Ale wiem, że tobie zależy na innych! I dlatego właśnie to zrobię! Przysięgam!'' - Mari!!!!!!! Budzę cię od pół godziny!!!! - Co??? Tikki, znowu miałam ten sam sen... Znowu był w nim Biały Kot... - O nie! Znowu? To mamy kłopoty. I to duże. - Czemu? - Bo to sen proroczy. To się stanie... Chyba, że temu zapobiegniesz. - Ale przecież Kot nie zawsze jest Kotem i też może zostać opętany przez akumę... - W takim razie powiem ci, kim jest Kot. Ale nie możesz nikomu, nawet jemu powiedzieć, że znasz ten sekret. - Dobrze... - Czarnym Kotem jest Adrien. - Co?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Ciszej... - Przepraszam, ale ja, ja... Ja go całowałam! A on mnie zawsze kochał! - Tak, wiem, że to szok, ale opanuj się... - Przepraszam Tikki... (kilka godzin później Marinette już skończyła lekcje, wróciła do domu, gdzie czekał na nią... Czarny Kot) - Kocie? Co ty tutaj robisz...? - Czekam na ciebie. - Ale czemu? - Bo Biedronki nie ma, a ja... ja po prostu chciałbym spędzić z kimś czas... - Czemu jesteś smutny? - Sam nie wiem... - Och, Kocie... Mógłbyś zostać, ale mam dużo zadane z chemii. - Pomogę ci. - Jak chcesz. (Kotek zrobił z Mari chemię i zaczęła się niezręczna cisza. Nagle Kot zaczął przybliżać się do Marinette, aż w końcu wyszeptał) - Mari... Ja wiem, że ty jesteś Biedronką... - Co? - Przez cały czas myślałem nad tym, kim jest Biedronka. I w końcu zauważyłem podobieństwo. Masz takie same włosy. I oczy, piękne fiołkowe oczy. Nikt takich nie ma. - Kocie, ja nie wiem o czym ty mówisz... - Nie wypieraj się. Jestem tego pewien tak samo jak tego, że jestem w twoim pokoju. - Dobra, poddaję się... - Och Mari... Kocham cię. - Ja, ja nie wiem co powiedzieć... - Proszę cię... Wiem, że mnie kochasz, bo wiem, że wiesz kim jestem. - Kocie, ja... Ja naprawdę nie wiem. - Ależ wiesz. Plagg mi wszystko powiedział. - Kot pocałował delikatnie Mari - I nie próbuj udawać. Nie jestem głupi. - Ech, no dobrze, wiem kim jesteś... Adrien. - Kot uśmiechnął się. - Ale, ty i tak mnie odrzucasz, prawda? Wolisz tego mnie bez maski... Ja już muszę iść. Pa, Mari... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec. Następna część będzie jutro. I mi nie gróźcie moją śmiercią ani niebezpiecznymi przedmiotami, bo tego się nie boję. Nara. Hejo!!! Dedyk dla Ellexa526 - brawo!!! Szybka jesteś. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ ''- Kocie, to nie jesteś ty! Ocknij się wreszcie!'' ''- Nie mów mi, co mam robić!!! A teraz zostaw mnie. Idę kogoś poszukać.'' ''- Kocie, skończ z tym. Posłuchaj mnie wreszcie!!!'' ''- Nie! Mam cię już dosyć! Zawsze jesteś ode mnie lepsza! Zawsze jesteś najważniejsza! Zawsze tylko: Biedronka to, Biedronka tamto! Biedronka nas uratuje!'' ''- Ale bez ciebie nigdy nie dałabym rady...'' ''- Owszem, beze mnie radzisz sobie doskonale!'' - Mari!!! - Co? - Za 5 minut masz lekcje! - Co?! Po chwili była w szkole. Zauważyła, że Adrien jest smutny. Podeszła do niego na przerwie. - Adrien... Co się stało? - Nic ważnego... - Powiedz mi. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. - Czy chodzi ci o wczoraj...? - Nie... To zupełnie coś innego... - Proszę cię, Adrien. Musisz mi powiedzieć. Nawet, jeżeli nie chcesz. - Ty mi w tym nie pomożesz. - Ale mogę cię pocieszyć. - Ech, Mari... Marinette pocałowała Adriena. - Teraz mi owiesz? - Chodzi o ojca... Znowu mu coś nie pasuje. Jak zwykle. - Nie przejmuj się. Chcę, żebyś był sobą. Wesłym Adrienem, którego widzę codziennie. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. - Tak lepiej. Podczas walki z kolejnym złoczyńcą Biedronka zauważyła, że Kot jest smutny. - Co ci mówiłam? - Ale tak mnie nie pocieszysz. - Rozpłakał się. Po chwili przyleciała akuma. Spełniał się koszmar Marinette... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I to tyle na dzisiaj. Papatki!!! Hej!!! Teraz się zacznie zuo!!! I znowu dedyk dla Ellexa526. Ale też dla wszystkich, którzy to czytają. I mała zmiana - ukośne pismo to były sny Marinette - teraz to myśli CZARNEGO Kota. Będziecie wiedzieć o co mi chodzi. I jeszcze jedno: BK - Biały Kot, CK - Czarny Kot. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Akuma doleciała do Czarnego Kota. Wleciała do jego pierścienia. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiła się ta świecąca maska, czy cokolwiek to jest. - Witaj Czarny Kocie. To ja, Władca Ciem. Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia... - Kocie!!! Nie!!! Nie słuchaj go!!! Nie możesz!!! - Dzięki mnie będziesz mógł zdobyć serce każdej dziewczyny, zemścić się na każdym, kto zrobił ci krzywdę, kto cię zranił... - Kocie!!! Proszę cię!!! - powiedziała Biedronka z płaczem - Nie słuchaj go!!! - Ale musisz mi oddać miracula Biedronki i następnie swoje. Umowa stoi? - Nie zgadzaj się!!! - Stoi, Władco Ciem... - Kocie!!! Nie!!! Kot zmienił się - jego kostium stał się biały, a oczy żółte. - Kocie... Dlaczego to zrobiłeś???!!! - Nie rozmawiam z durnowatymi dziewczynami. - Chwila, to ty nie wiesz, kim jestem? - A wiem to? - Nie. Tylko pytałam. - A teraz Biedronko... Mam taki wspaniały pomysł... Radzę ci oddać miraculum najszybciej jak możesz, czyli teraz, bo inaczej ktoś będzie cierpiał... Na przykład ta dziewczyna... Jak to ona miała na imię? Ach tak, Marinette. Masz czas. Dwa dni. Później ona zginie. - Kocie!!! Nie rób tego!!! Nie jesteś taki!!! - Błąd. Nie byłem taki. Teraz jestem. Powiedział to, a potem zniknął. Biedronka szukała go cały dzień, ale w końcu wróciła do domu i położyła się spać. W środku nocy Biały Kot wszedł do jej pokoju. Zoaczył, że Mari śpi. Pomyślał, że to ułatwi mu robotę. Związał dziewczynę i zabrał ją do swojej kryjówki. Co jest... Dziwnie się czuję... Gdzie ja jestem? W mojej głowie?! I co ja robię? Marinette? Co ja tu najlepszego wyprawiam? (zobaczył zbliżającą się postać, był to Biały Kot) Kim ty jesteś? "Jestem tobą, tym tobą, który nigdy nie miał szansy wyjść na powierzchnię. Aż do teraz!" (po czym BK podszedł do CK, który próbował się bronić, ale niestety... Został powalony na ziemię {ziemię? dobra nie ważne}) "Jestem od ciebie lepszy!!!" (zniknął) Co to w ogóle miało być? Chwila... O nie! Już pamiętam... Ja jestem pod wpływem akumy... Pamiętam, że Biedronka próbowała mnie powstrzymać, ale jej nie słuchałem... Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem...? ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Jak chcecie wiedzieć co dalej, to zostawcie koma. Plosę... To pomoże Czarnemu Kotu, jedyne co może mu pomóc, to wsparcie, to, żeby mógł być silniejszy od Białego Kota... Więc, jeśli to przeczytacie, pomóżcie Kotu... Witajcie!!! Dedyk dla Olfik21!!! Chcę wam podziękować!!! Wasze komy wsparły Koteła. Dzisiaj ma więcej sił... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Chodzę sobie po mojej głowie. Tak bez celu. Hej, a to co? Akuma? Hm... Ciekawe co się stanie, gdy ją zchwytam... Wiem, że to robota Biedronki, ale mogę jej pomóc. (pojawia się BK) "A ty co tak łazisz? Przeszkadzasz mi!" Ja tobie? Chyba raczej ty mi! Zejdź mi z oczu. "Ha! Myślisz, że tak łatwo pusczę cię do tej akumy? Chyba śnisz!" Jak ty mi nie dasz dojść to sam to zrobię. "Nie pokonasz mnie!!! Nigdy!!!" (zaczynają walczyć, niestety CK znowu zostaje pokonany {tym razem nie tak łatwo, nasz Koteł się bronił!}... ) "Mówiłem ci? Jestem lepszy od ciebie! Zawsze będę!" (zniknął) Ech... Ale już wiem. Muszę się dostać do tej akumy. Za wszelką cenę! Marinette obudziła się. Natychmiast poczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Po pierwsze: czuła, że jest związana, po drugie: była w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nagle zauważyła zbliżającą się postać. Był to Biały Kot. Podszedł do Mari. - No, no, no... Ślicznotka z ciebie... - Kim ty jesteś? - wolała udawać nieświadomą. - Ja jestem Biały Kot. I będę twoim najgorszym koszmarem! - Co? - To co słyszysz. Radziłbym ci się nacieszyć życiem, póki jeszcze możesz! - Co??? - No cóż... Masz jeszcze dwa dni życia. Dzisiaj i jutro. Potem cię zabiję. Chyba, że Biedronka odda miraculum. Wtedy cię wypuszczę. Ale nie zapewniam, że całą i zdrową... Hahahahaha... - nędzna podróba Kota odeszła. - O nie! Muszę się stąd wydostać... I to szybko. Tikki? Nie ma jej tu... Myślę jednak, że będzie mnie szukać... O rany... Znowu on? Naprawdę? Teraz? Kiedy już jestem tak blisko? Ech... (Kot nie miał ochoty się użerać z tym... czymś, więc udał, że zemdlał) "Proszę, proszę... Kogo my tu mamy? Znowu próbujesz? Wiem, że udajesz. Jestem mądrzejszy niż myślisz. Jeszcze się z tobą rozprawię..." Po pewnym czasie Marinette znowu zobaczyła Białego Kota. - Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? - Hm... No właśnie nie wiem... Tak się zastanawiam... - Ja mam świetny pomysł. Idź stąd. Znikaj. - No proszę, taka jesteś? Dobrze, jeśli tego właśnie chcesz, to... Tego nie zrobię! Posiedzę sobie tutaj. Tak dla towarzystwa. Chyba nie chcesz być sama, prawda? - Wolałabym być sama niż z tobą!!! - Niegrzeczna dziewczynka... Nareszcie! Jeszcze tylko trzeba coś zrobić z tą akumą. Tylko co? Po prostu ją zniszczyć? Może to zadziała... "Hahahaha... Jesteś taki przewidywalny! Naprawdę, aż mi cię żal. Biedny Kotek... Hahaha... Nie zbliżysz się do tej akumy. Nie pozwolę ci na to! (zaczęli walczyć, w pewnym momencie CK powalił BK na ziemię i już, już miał dotknąć akumy, gdy nagle BK podniósł się. Znowu zaczęli walczyć.) - Marinette? Dziewczyna spojrzała na Białego Kota. Jego oczy były zielone. - Pomóż mi... - Kocie! Walcz z tym! Jesteś silniejszy! Oczy Kota znowu stały się żółte. - Kocie!!! Musisz to pokonać!!! Ja w ciebie wierzę!!! - On nigdy ze mną nie wygra. Jestem od niego lepszy. - Wcale nie! Zostaw Kota w spokoju! Natychmiast!!! Cieszę się, że Mari próbuje mi pomóc. Ale to za mało... Znowu mnie pokonał... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ ...ale to nadal za mało. Musimy go wesprzeć jeszcze bardziej!!! Kocie, wierzymy w ciebie!!! Jesteś silniejszy od tego (wstaw tu cokolwiek, co twierdzisz o Białym Kocie)!!! Wyślij SMS o treści pomocnej dla NASZEGO Koteła pod numer 1234567890!!! Wspomóż Kota!!! A tak serio, to zostawiajcie komy ze wsparciem dla Kota... Im więcej komów, tym silniejszy jest Czarny Kot!!! Do zobaczenia jutro! Ci, którzy czytają to opko, pewnie zauważyli, że to już przedostatni rozdział. I to, że wczoraj nic nie wrzuciłam. Przepraszam. Nie było mnie w domu. Byłam na grillu, potem w Macu i jeszcze gdzieś poszłam na spacer. Cały dzień mnie nie było. Tak wyszło. Sorcia. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ ''- No cześć, piękniutka... - Idź stąd. - Wiesz, że dzisiaj jest taki smutny dzień? Ale tylko dla ciebie! No, chyba że Biedronka odda miraculum... - Idź stąd. Nie chce mi się na ciebie patrzeć. Wolę MOJEGO Kota. - Twojego? A ja myślałem, że on jest Biedroneczki pupilkiem... - Po pierwsze: Kot nie jest pupilkiem. Po drugie: mojego, bo wiem, że nigdy by mi nie zrobił krzywdy. Po trzecie: idź stąd, bo mam cię już dosyć!!! - No coż... Nie chcę mi się ciebie słuchać, wiesz? - Kto tu nie chce kogo słuchać... Kotopodobne stworzenie {no co? Kot to to nie jest...} wyciągnęło nóż. - Masz się zamknąć! Albo zabiję cię teraz... - Marinette nie odpowiedziała - Grzeczna dziewczynka... ''Serio, grozisz jej nożem? Oszalałeś?! "Może... A co? To twoja dziewczyna?" Nie... Ale to osoba, której nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Trochę mam problema... Idę gdzieś. Znowu. Wrzucę drugą część jak wrócę. Sorka... Już jestem :) Piszę drugą część :) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Nie potrzebne mi twoje pozwolenie. Mogę robić co mi się podoba!" No chyba śnisz. Nie skrzywdzisz jej!'' (Biały Kot przesunął nożem po ręce Mari.) "Uuups... Hahaha, nie powstrzymasz mnie!!!" Jeszcze zobaczymy... (po czym zaczęli walczyć, CK zaczął wygrywać {to dzięki wam!}).''' - Marinette... - Kocie... Jesteś silniejszy... Wiem, że dasz radę... ''(Po chwili jednak BK uderzył mocno CK, który puścił swoje... coś.) - Kocie... Wiem, że mnie słyszysz... Wierzę w ciebie i w to, że wygrasz! Proszę, zrób to dla mnie... - On ze mną wygra? Chciałabyś dziewczynko! - znowu zranił Mari. Masz zostawić Marinette w spokoju! Nie dotykaj jej! "A to czemu? A może ja o czymś nie wiem? Może jednak to jest twoja dziewczyna? Hm... W takim razie ją zabiję teraz." Nie waż się!!! "Ważę się." (CK rzucił się na BK) - Marinette, musisz stamtąd uciec! Musisz, słyszysz?! - Nie zostawię cię... - Mari, proszę uciekaj! On cię zabije! - Wiem, że tego nie zrobi... Ponieważ ty mnie ochronisz... - Mari... W tym momencie Marinette pocałowała Kota. (Korzystając z rozproszenia przeciwnika, Czarny Kot uderzył Białego, tak, że nędzna podróba straciła przytomność. Dotknął akumy, która po prostu zniknęła i poczuł, że wraca. Biały Kot także zniknął.) Kostium Kota zaczął robić się z powrotem czarny. Po chwili Marinette całowała się z Carnym, nie Białym Kotem. - Wróciłeś... Wiedziałam, że dasz radę... - Gdyby nie ty, to bym nie dał... Kot uwolnił Marinette i wyniósł ją z budynku. WC w tym czasie, w swojej kryjówce, wrzeszczał ze złości. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ No, jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział, taki epilog i koniec. Dziękuję wam bardzo za komy wspierające Czarnego Kota :) bo dzięki nim (po części) wygrał. {taniec zwycięstwa xd} Teraz wrzucem wam tego epiloga: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Czarny Kot zabrał Marinette do jej domu. Tam, trochę wymyślając {no bo nie powie, że sam to zrobił...}, wytłumaczył rany Marinette. Następnego dnia w szkole: - Mari! - Tak? - Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też. Pocałowali się, nagle podeszli do nich Alya i Nino. - Siema! Adrien i Mari odskoczyli od siebie. - Cześć... - Psujemy wam moment? - Owszem. My idziemy. - Gdzie? - Tam, gdzie wy nie przyjdziecie i nie będziecie przeszkadzać. - Adrien pociągnął Mari lekko za rękę. Poszli do jego domu. - Ech, dobra nie przeszkadzajmy zakochanym ptaszkom. Jutro ich pomęczymy. - Ja mam lepszy pomysł... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ KONIEC. Dziękuję wam za: bycie ze mną czytanie tego wspieranie Kota może męczenie mnie, bo inaczej bym tego nie piasała. Zapraszam was też do czytania moich innych opek. Wasza pisarka: CzarnyKiciuś Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania